What's after the proposal?
by Sanneke99
Summary: What happens in the 2 months after Castle proposed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I wrote this story after the hiatus from castle season 5, but back than I thought that I would never post it. But a very good friend of my (If you read this, you know it A-L! ;) ) convinced me to post it. I hope you guys like it! (And I know it's very short...) P****lease post a review so I know what you guys think about it! :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" asked Castle gently.

She looked at him for a second. Totally surprised. She didn't expect this at all. When he called her and said that they needed to talk, she thought he was gonna break up with her. But this... This was just so unexpected.

She didn't know what to say. Her mind was a gigantic mess of thoughts like 'Should I say yes and become Mrs. Castle or should I say no?' She actually never had thought of it.

But she knew she had to say something but she was speechless. And seeing Rick sitting there on his knee made her more emotional then she already was. A tear slipped out of her eye and made his way to her cheek.

Castle stood up and took her hands gently. "What's wrong, Kate?" he asked. "Nothing. It's just... I... You… You surprised me a little bit." Kate finally said. "Why are you so surprised? I mean, wasn't it obvious that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" he asked. "No... I mean yes but...Why- Why were you acting like you wanted to break up with me? I mean- You said- You said that I had to choose between you and the job offer." Kate answered.

"First of all, I never said that you had to choose, Kate. I said you had to think about our future." Rick said simply. "But... But..." Kate stumbled. "There's no but Kate." he said. "The only thing important is that you need to say yes or no too me." "You- I..." She stumbled.

She was so confused about all of this that she probably couldn't speak normal. "Ca... Rick, there's something I need to tell you." Kate finally said. "I got the job." "In D.C.?" He asked softly. Kate nodded slowly and said with an unstable voice: "Rick, if... If that changes anything about how you feel, I understand, but I really want this job. Even if it is in D.C." "Kate..." he whispered. "I'm not proposing too you to keep you here in New York I'm proposing to you because I can't imagine my life without you."

She got of the swing with a big smile: "In that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes. Yes I will marry you and become your wife." She took his face with her both hands and kissed him whit so much passion that they almost felled on the ground. When they were done kissing, Castle took her left hand gently and putted on the ring.

"It's so big." Kate whispered. "No, it's not. You just have remarkably tiny fingers, do you know that?" Answered Rick. "I know." Said Kate with a big smile on her face. She looked in his eyes and dreamed away in the big blue pools.

"Hmmm…" Kate said. "What?" Rick asked. "Nothing. Just.. Your eyes are so beautiful." "Thanks for the compliment! Yours are beautiful too! Maybe even prettier than mine." He said. Kate smiled at him and kissed him soft and sweet on his lips. "Maybe we can go home now and celebrate that we're engaged?" She asked with a playful smile on her face. "Well… Detective. I think that's a good idea. I might have some plans with you." He winked at her with a big smile on his face. "Then let's go home!" Kate grinned. He took her hand in his hand and they walked away from the swings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! What do you think of this story already? I really hope you like it. And I wrote chapter 2 for you! :) (If you see some spelling mistakes, please tell me.)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was already 11 am and Kate was still sleeping. He had been looking at her for almost 2 hours now. She was so cute when she was sleeping. Like a little girl who had everything she wanted.

He looked at her left hand and smiled. He thought about yesterday and how she had reacted on his proposal. It was very clear that she didn't expected a ring but he saw how happy she was when he putted it on her finger.

After one last look at her, he climbed silent out of bed so he could make her breakfast. He went to the kitchen and took some eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. He started baking the eggs and bacon and made her favorite coffee. Than he took the newspaper from today and putted it all together on a wooden tray.

He walked back to the bedroom and placed the tray on the nightstand next to Kate. "Hey." Kate mumbled. "Hey! Made you some breakfast. Hope you like it!" He said enthusiastically. "Thanks Castle!" He smiled at her and came sit next to her.

She took a sip of her coffee and took the newspaper. "Anything interesting?" He asked. She flipped some pages and putted the paper away. "Not Really, but I know something interesting." "What than?" He asked with a smile on his face. "You." She took his face soft whit her both hands and kissed him soft on his lips.

"You know that I don't need to do anything these 2 months." She said. "I know, I know." He said with a smile on his face. "So Detective Beckett… What would you like to do?" "I don't know. Maybe watch a movie or something? We have 2 months. That should be enough time."

She winked and started to pull off his shirt. "Easy Kate! We got all the time!" Castle laught. "I know, but you know your mother can come in every minute and I don't want to let that happen again like the first time. I don't like hiding in the closet. Remember?" Kate asked. "Yeah. I remember. My worst nightmare became true when she came in." Castle said without smiling.

He stared at the door and just at that moment, Martha came in. "Hello Darlings! I hope I'm not interupting something." Martha said on a way only she could say it. "Hello mother. What can I do for you?" On a moment like this, Kate couldn't stop smiling. This was something that only could happen on TV, but now it was happening here. With them.

"You know that they are working in the studio and..." Martha said but suddenly stopped talking. "Is that.. Is that a ring on your finger, Katherine?" Kate looked at him, searching for an answer. This wasn't the way she wanted to anounce there engagement.

"Yes, mother. That's a ring." He stood up and took Kate's hands in his. "We're engaged." He said while looking in Kates eyes. She couldn't help it but she absolutly couldn't stop smiling at this man.

'We're engaged' Wow! That sounded different than she thought it would sound. She liked it, that was sure but it was also very new for her.

"Wow! Congrats darlings!" They both got a very big hug from Martha. "Did you told Alexis?" "Not yet. Isn't she still on the plane to Costa Rica?" Castle asked. "I think so, yeah." Martha answered.

"I think I'm gonna cancel my class here. You 2 need some alone time I guess." How does a mother knows that? Kate Always wondered that. "Thanks Martha! We really appreciate that!" Kate told her. "Don't thank me, darling. Thank him."

She pointed at Rick. "I will for sure. You can trust me on that!" Kate laught. "Okay, I trust you on that Katherine!" Martha answered with a big smile. "I'm gonna let you kiddo's alone."

When Martha closed the door from the bedroom, Kate started to laught really loud. "What is it?" He asked. "This is something that only us could happen, isn't it?" She smiled and looked in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her soft on her lips. "I love you, Kate" "I love you too, Castle."

They started again were they had left when Martha came in...


End file.
